The subject matter described herein relates generally to rotating machines and more particularly, to a compliant plate seal and methods of assembling a rotating machine.
Dynamic sealing between a rotor (e.g., rotating shaft) and a stator (e.g., static shell or casing) is an important consideration in turbomachinery. Several methods of sealing have been used including sealing assemblies that include labyrinth teeth or flexible members such as brush seals.
At least some known brush seals include tightly-packed, generally cylindrical bristles that are oriented adjacent a rotor assembly and that are arranged in a staggered arrangement to reduce leakage. The bristles have a low radial stiffness that allow them to move in the event of a rotor excursion while maintaining a tight clearance during steady state operations. Brush seals, however, are generally effective only below a limited pressure differential across the seal. Because of the generally cylindrical geometry of the bristles, the brush seals tend to have a low stiffness in the axial direction, which limits the maximum operable pressure differential in known brush seals to generally less than 400 psi.
In addition, at least some known sealing assemblies include a plurality of labyrinth teeth that extend outwardly towards the rotor assembly. During operation of known turbomachines, vibrations caused by rotation of the rotor assembly cause the labyrinth teeth to contact the rotor assembly. Over time, the labyrinth teeth become worn, as such the sealing assembly becomes less effective which may shorten the useful life of the turbomachines.